When World's Collide
by Tammy456
Summary: This is really a crossover between a bunch of shows, which I enjoy. It's a cross between Dexter/Psych/Almost Human/X Files and an original character which I plan to cross all four shows. This is only the start of the story, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review , because I may decide to continue with the story.


They collided. It was inevitable, really. The world would eventually collide with another and that would collide with another, and it would go on and on in an endless circle. At least until every single world became one.

**New York - 2000**

The basement of the FBI building was becoming old and eventually it would collapse. Scully glanced around at the old chairs and dusted cabinets, and she remembered each day she spent in here listening to the crazed theories of her partner, Fox Mulder.

But Scully (even though she never admitted it) believed them, not all of them, but quite a few; she liked to think of herself as level-headed and scientific, not magical and sci-fi. But somehow working with Mulder and listening to his other worldly ideas gave her the clarity of mind that she needed to carry on in the tough career position which she had chosen for herself.

She grabbed for her coat and slowly walked away from the office of Special Agent Fox Mulder. The man she at first classed as a troubled agent , who turned into quite a unique friend. She realised then, more than ever, that she missed him. More than anything in the world and that one day when she found him again, she would tell him how she felt. And explain the confusing and otherworldly reason for why she was carrying his child.

**Miami - 2008**

"_It has been 275 days, 5 hours and 13 minutes since I killed my brother. I haven't been the same ever since. It took a while but I got back to my after work projects. Granted, with each kill I slowly slip back into memories I can't control. Memories of that place. Where Harry took me just after he found me. To the doctor who told me that I held the key to everything, that I Dexter Morgan, would one day mend the world with the gifts which had come to me on the day that my mother was murdered"_

**New York – 2048**

Police Report – submitted by John Kennex

The apprehension of Mr. Killian Drum was a simple procedure. At 2200, my DRN unit and I surveyed the area of Baxton's corner, an area known for money laundering and extortion. We waited in my vehicle for the suspect, wanted for three accounts of murder and five accounts of kidnapping, and after thirty- eight minutes of no apparent appearance, Mr. Drum showed up.

We called in for back-up from other near-by units and went in pursuit of the suspect. As we approached, he realised we were police officers and ran for five minutes before we caught up with him.

Upon catching up with him, in a closed alleyway on the edge of Westland Avenue, he proceeded to take a gun from his left coat pocket and fire three shots at my DRN unit and two at myself. One bullet caught my shoulder and all three hit my DRN unit. Before we could detain Mr. Drum he turned the gun on himself and fired.

Drum died instantly and painlessly. However, before he died he clearly stated that "someone worse than me is coming and no one, not even your precious robots, can save you from him".

End Report

**Santa Barbara – 2012**

Diary of Burton Guster

Today sucked. Shawn managed to get us kidnapped and shot at, AGAIN! Why do i hang out with him anyway? Some days I can't decide whether he wants to work a case to save lives or just to get me killed. Well tomorrow I'm putting my foot down. Tomorrow will be the day that i tell Shawn Spencer to take a hike and go and be his own bait for once. Coz all this man wants to do is figure out how im going to ask to Alexis to go on a date with me.

**London -2007**

Her brown hair fell loosely down her neck; she liked the new colour, the brown felt more natural somehow. She hated red. She hated her red hair. All it did was remind her of him , that man who treated her like the most beautiful woman in the whole world and how he always said that her hair made her stand out, like a candle in a dark room.

All she wanted was to forget him, forget the touch of his skin against hers, the smell of hair; she wanted to forget his strength, his want or rather his need to show it.

He thrust himself at her for a long, long time and no one around her seemed to notice. Forcing himself on her each and every night, just to show her that he was in control and she had made the mistake of choosing him over everyone else.

All Ivory wanted to do ... was forget.

**Miami – 2008**

"_After being with Rita for so long now, you would think I would understand the custom of anniversaries and important days like Valentine's Day. I don't, i believe like many others that candy and card companies made this holiday up so that people would spend money on useless gifts that will soon be forgotten. _

_However, one thing about Valentine's Day that i do understand is that killers prowl the evening away looking for a chance to bag an unlucky lover. Thankfully Rita couldn't find a babysitter last minute and is stuck at home with the kids. This gives me ample time to find my next victim, I already know who it is, but i need to find her. Before she kills again. _

_It shouldn't be that hard to find her, she uses the same hunting ground every night, looking for unique and unlucky lovers and tonight she will find such a lover. Because tonight, with no girlfriend, I'm as worthy a bachelor as any"_

**New York – 2048**

Police Report – submitted by John Kennex

This day began like any other, I and my DRN unit were driving through our designated area of the city waiting for a call and when one came we drove straight to the crime scene. It was a house in downtown suburbia , and the scene at the house was gruesome to say the least , there was blood practically everywhere , but the wierd thing was , was that all the blood was frozen.

There was at least seven bodies , all of which were female and each was losing one limb each. One victim had only one hand, another only had three fingers (we figured out that was so that the killer could keep trophies of his work).

Upon leaving the crime scene , I returned to the precinct to do research on the method of the kill and most information I found wasn't helpful. However, there is one case which seemed familiar , but only in the way the bodies were treated and not the way they were killed.

The way in which the bodies were seen ,with one limb missing and cut into multiple pieces , matches a killer from nearly forty years ago and the crimes were commited by a Brian Mosley , who the newspapers dubbed 'The Ice Truck Killer'. From research , the killer was a doctor in a hospital who specialized in amputees and on his spare time killed hookers, froze their bodies and posed them in public places. It turns out that he even dated one of the officers investigating the case , Debra Morgan; he ultimately commited suicide in the same way in which he killed his victims. (Rather poetic)

I think the fact the victims were cut up into multiple pieces has to be a connection , but i can't help thinking that the connection goes even deeper still.

End Report

**London - 2007**

"I'm going to Miami" Ivory said down the phone, while packing up her limited amount of belongings into two large bags and two large suitcases.

"Miami? ... Why Miami? How will that help your situation?" Her mother screeched down the phone.

"I need to do this mum. I know that , that bastard is there. I have evidence of what he's done and coz' he's American, I can get that son of a bitch convicted."

"Honey! It's best if you just to let it go!"

"Let it go! I'm never gonna' let it go, coz' im gonna get that monster killed for what he did to me."

"Please, Ivy. Just come home." her mother pleaded.

"No. Bye mum." she hung up the phone and shoved a large pile of clothes into one of her suitcases.

She then looked around her room , her flat looked so big (especially now that it was empty). But, there was one thing she hadn't moved, her newpaper clippings and web articles. All of which centered around only one topic : murder.

"Let's hope i can find you ... Bay Harbor Butcher"


End file.
